The present invention relates to a new and improved detent assembly and more specifically to a detent assembly which may be utilized to control the setting of a temperature, fan speed, and/or air flow control device in a vehicle.
A known detent mechanism which may be used to control the setting of the temperature, fan speed, and/or air flow control device in a vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,893. This detent mechanism includes a pair of cup-shaped wheels having cylindrical side walls with teeth which are disposed in coaxial circular arrays. A plurality of gears are connected with a carrier which is rotatable relative to the wheels. Upon rotation of the carrier, movement occurs between the wheels. A plurality of springs are provided to maintain the teeth on the cup-shaped wheels in engagement with the teeth on the gears connected with the carrier.
The present invention provides a new and improved detent assembly having a rotatable index member disposed within a housing. A series of minor index positions are disposed in an arcuate array on the index member. Each index position in the series of minor index positions may have a configuration corresponding to the configuration of a portion of a sine wave. In addition, a series of major index positions are disposed in an arcuate array on the index member.
A first index element is engageable with the index positions in the series of minor index positions. A second index element may be engageable with index positions in the series of major index positions. The first and second index elements may be integrally formed as one piece with the housing.
The first index element may include a plurality of first spring sections which are integrally formed as one piece with the housing and are disposed in a circular array which extends around the index member. Each of the first spring sections includes first and second spring arms which are connected with the housing and a connector portion which extends between the spring arms and is disposed in engagement with the series of minor index positions. The second index element may include a second spring section which is integrally formed as one piece with the housing and includes a first spring arm having a first end portion which is connected with the housing and a second spring arm having an end portion connected with the housing. A connector portion extends between the spring arms and is disposed in engagement with the series of major index positions.
The index member may have a stem portion which extends in one direction from the index member and is connectable with a handle. One or more connector arms may extend from the index member in a direction opposite from the stem portion and be connectable with a pulley in a force transmitting assembly which is actuated by force transmitted from the handle through the index member to the pulley.